Kongfu Warrior
The Kongfu Warrior is an enemy in the games Commando 2, Commando Assault, and Commando 3; also appearing as a boss in some cases. Commando 2 The Kongfu Warrior appears as a boss in Missions 2, 6, and 10, but also appears as a normal enemy in Missions 4, 8, and 12. The Kongfu Warrior is a man with strong muscles, a white judogi, and short black hair. He shows some resemblance to Ryu from the ''Street Fighter ''series. When he loses 1/2 of his health, he removes his shirt and his body becomes red. On this "raging" mode, his moves are much quicker, and he is able to launch Hadokens at much frequent rate. Abilities In his former form, the Kongfu Warrior's abilities consist of an Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, shooting a purple ki blast via his Hadoken, and a Shoryuken. In his red bodied form, his powers improve drastically. He is able to jump and come down quickly and do his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, which is far faster and deadlier. He can also make a Shoryuken, but this time, many ki blasts come along with the attack, making it far more dangerous than his previous technique. His normal ki attack also improves. This time he shoots three blasts. Upon defeat, he turns back into his tan skinned form and commits seppeku. Notes *The Kongfu Warrior proves to be a little more trickier to fight, the higher the difficulty is. *The Kongfu Warrior's Shoryuken and Tatsumaki Senpukyaku deals the most damage, so take caution of that. *The purple ki blasts can shield the Kongfu Warrior from taking damage, quite effectively. In order to counter this, one should use the Dominator or whatever multi-hit weapon the player has at their disposal. *A Kongfu Warrior to fight is added in Mission 8; this Kongfu Warrior appears in Mission 12, subsequently. This Kongfu Warrior in both difficulties can be skipped; not without taking potential damage, unless the Kongfu Warrior uses his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku move. *When the unavoidable Kongfu Warrior is defeated in Missions 4, 8, and 12, he drops an Ammunition Box. Commando Assault In Commando Assault he is a normal enemy, and doesn't become red after taking a large damage. However, he can still launch pink fireball blasts, and when defeated, he stabs himself with a knife. Commando 3 He appears in Mission 2 and 7 in Commando 3 with a more detailed features. When you see the Character, he jumps out of a helicopter. Then he mocks a laugh and used his right hand to signal to come/attack at him. And he pose for an attack. His moves are like from Commando 2 but increases in mobility and damage in his rage modes. At normal mode he can shoot a blue blast, while at rage modes, he can fire multiple or burst fireball blast, and a huge laser beam similar to Son Goku's Kami-hami wave in the Dragonball Z anime, and beyond. Like in the previous games, he commits suicide upon defeat. Trivia *The Kongfu Warrior is shown to be able to kick two Boxers and two Swordmasters with deft ease. However, the Character can withstand much more punishment. *The Kongfu Warrior, along with a Guerrilla Warrior, can be seen evacuating in a escape craft once the Warlord Samurai's head is defeated in all difficulties. The escape craft doesn't fly away until the Kongfu Warrior laughs in defeat, one final time. *The Kongfu Warrior shares the same face as a Guerilla Warrior. Gallery Commando 2 Shape 3972.png|The purple ki blast that the Kongfu Warrior shoots out in the game Commando 2. Category:Boss Category:Enemy Category:Non-Tank Bosses Category:Commando 2 Category:Commando 3 Category:Enemies Category:Commando Assault